Fish Out of Water
by Badassbella666
Summary: When Edward left something happened to Bella. Now he's back and she's in alot of trouble. Can she keep her secret? Or will Edward find out her secret aand try to fix it? M just to be safe.


**Fish Out of Water**

**Preface**

Things in this world are supposed to be self explanatory, like why birds fly and why we need air. But stuff like vampires are just strange. Even though I have fallen in love with one I wish more than anything mythical creatures didn't exist. He wouldn't have left me even though he cam back after I saved him from the Volturi. But it's just so confusing. I know Edward wouldn't be alive if this stuff didn't exist but at this particular moment trying to keep a secret from a mythical creature especially a vampire is kind of hard.

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

Oh great…not again.

This is the third time this week this has happened and everything is getting harder and harder to hide. I mean I am lying on the bathroom floor blow drying my tail that doesn't seem to want to go away with Edward in the next room. Don't get me wrong I love my tail with the dark blue Edward loves on me and how my hair has gotten super long and thick but you can only hid a gigantic tail from a vampire for so long.

"Bella?" Edward asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Are you okay? I heard you fall a few minutes ago then the blow dryer started and you haven't gotten out yet." He said worriedly as my tail finally turned back into my beautiful legs. Oh how I love my legs at the moment.

I got up and opened the door to see my god leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hi." I said and turned to go back into my room.

"Hi." Edward sitting on the bed next to me and kissing me but I got to excited and well he did what he always does. He pushed me away.

"Bella why are you acting different?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I'm not." I said leaning in for another kiss, trying to distract him.

"What are you hiding?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not hiding anything." I lied badly.

"Fine you don't have to tell me I'll just figure it out for myself." He said smirking pulling out his phone and dialing someone's number. I was so obvious who he was calling so I said, "Alice doesn't know believe me if she did you would have known by now.

"Why doesn't Alice know does it involve the Mutts?" He asked furiously putting his phone away.

"What? No of course not! Alice can't see it because well I don't know why, but I'm guessing it's because no one is really making the decision." I said and I wasn't really lying. For it happens when ever I get wet and I have learned to be careful but careful isn't careful enough.

"Just tell me because if I have to figure it out my reaction will be worse." He said trying to force me by looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward I'm not ready to tell anyone and I don't know if I ever will." I stated looking back into his eyes.

"Bella tell me." He demanded.

"No Edward and you know what if you are going to act like this just get out." I said pointing towards the window.

"Fine I'll pick you up at in the morning for school." He said walking towards the window.

"Don't bother." I said lying on my side away from him as he left.

I know I should try to make him understand but I can't. For being a mermaid comes with pros and cons. Lets see I swim really fast, my hair grows longer, I don't age ever and never will, I am a super fast swimmer, and it's fun. But I have to keep that I'm a mermaid from everyone, I have really bad mood swings, I pretty much stuck like this forever, and oh yeah I get into fights with my super hot vampire boyfriend.

My life is just great.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning I got ready as I always do but I drove myself to school instead of Edward and you know what I really do not care. He really has to stop prying in my life he is acting like my mother when she wants to know something and believe me the shortest time Renee and I did not talk from that situation was like a month.

When I pulled into the school parking lot I saw all the Cullens looking at me with curious looks on there faces but I was to upset to deal with them so I drove as far away from them as I could so I wouldn't have to hear there endless questions.

The day wasn't the greatest in my life. I had to dodge questions from them and I had to look at Edward's beautiful face the whole entire time.

This whole thing went on for a week the same thing every single day and I was starting to get annoyed so here I am driving down the long drive to the Cullen house to give Edward a piece of my mind.

When I pulled up in front of there house I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward in there bathing suites playing with the hose.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I hollered from my car that was as far away from them as possible.

"Sure." He said going to get a towel.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled and squirted me with a tone of water.

I did the only thing I could. I ran into the house as fast as I could, passing a confused Carlisle and Esme on the way to the bathroom.

I was surprised but I made it to the bathroom and closed and locked the door in ten seconds in time to turn into a fish yet again.

"Bella are you okay?" Esme asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I yelled grabbing a towel from the hanger and dried my tail hastily.

"Bella come out here it was only a little water." Alice laughed from the other side of the door.

"Give me a minute." I yelled nervously.

"Bella if you do not open this door I will barge in and you know I will." Alice warned.

"Alice have you no patients." I said opening the door after my tail finally disappeared.

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't know you were going to freak out over a little water." Emmett said innocently.

"It's okay." I said holding back the tears.

"Bella honey really what's the matter?" Esme asked coming to wrap and arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind." I sniffled.

"Well okay I'll get you something to drink and then we can all talk." Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"Are we good now?" Edward asked from the corner.

"Yeah." I said going over to hug him. Thank god he was dry.

"So are you ready to tell me what's going on?" He asked and I pulled away.

"Edward, I already said I wasn't going to tell you what's happening so stop prying." I said furiously.

"Bella I am going to find out one way or-" He started but was interrupted as Esme came back into the room saying "Here you go dear," While handing me a glass of water.

But when I picked it up I felt the condensation on the glass and automatically dropped it soaking myself yet again.

I made a run for the bathroom but Emmett caught my arm and said, "Come on Bella it's just a little water."

I struggled in his grasp and started counting.

* * *

When I reached ten I fell to the floor in front of everyone and immediately felt thirsty but I had a feeling asking for water at the moment wasn't a very good idea.

They were all staring wide eyed at my dark blue tale that I was trying my best to move with toward the door but I wasn't quick enough and got tired dragging my gigantic tail.

"Oh…" Alice yelled.

"My…" Rosalie yelled.

"GOD!" They both yelled together in unison.

Edward couldn't take his eyes of my tail as he said. "Is this what you've been hiding from me?"

"Yeah." I laughed nervously.

"You're a fish?" Emmett yelled.

"The correct term is mermaid." I said annoyed trying to move yet again but someone grabbed my tail and dragged me closer to them.

I looked up to be face to face with Edward and let me tell you he was furious.

"Uh…Can someone get, me a towel?" I asked nervously.

Alice came back two seconds later holding a towel and extending it out to me.

"Thanks" I said while starting to dry of my tail.

It didn't take long until my tail turned back into legs and I stood up.

"I think I should be going now." I whispered turning in the direction of the door but before I knew it I was sitting on the couch in-between Esme and Alice.

"No Bella we need to talk NOW?" Edward spoke furiously.

This was definitely not going to be a fun conversation.


End file.
